Nine Months Later
by cmoney13
Summary: See how an A free life unfolds for the girls it picks up nine months after the series ended.
1. Aria and Ezra

Nine months later

CHAPTER 1

Nine months Ezra and I have been waiting for today, and now that it's here. I don't know if I'm ready for it. To keep my mind occupied I triple check I have everything I need: warm clothes for our stay there, books to read on the flight there, a fresh notebook along with a brand new pack of pens in case I feel like writing on the flight. "Aria are you ready? We should leave now if we don't want to miss our flight." I hear Ezra's voice call from the living room.

"Yeah I'm ready I'm coming." I zip up my carry on slinging it over my shoulder. I grab the suitcase I packed last night from the corner of the bedroom, dragging it into the living room with me. Ezra is standing in front of me. His hands are crisscrossed over one another, on top of the handle of his suitcase. A broad smile set on his face. His shaggy black hair a little longer than usual odd strands sticking out in every direction. Sharp black dots of stubble outline the outside of his jaw line down to his chin, and back up the other side, the faintest of gray shadows forming under his hazel eyes. But this tired is a good kind of tired. The kind of tired caused by an underlying excitement; an excitement that keeps you awake, alert, and jittery with joy.

If only may lack of sleep filled nights, were caused by this excitement, after all it should be. Where my excitement should be, a knot of fiery electric nervousness has settled there instead. My phone rings at that moment, as if to harden the knot. It's just a phone call it's over. It can't be starting again I remind myself. Looking down at my phone I see Spencer's contact picture displayed on the screen.

"Hey" I answered accepted the call pressing the speaker button. "Hey have you guys left yet?" Spencer's voice echoed through the room. "We are heading out now." Ezra answered for me with a smirk, as he ushered me out the front door. "Oh yeah by the way you're on speaker phone" I tell her as Ezra and I walk down the stairs out of The Brew. "So how many kids are you and Ezra hauling back with you?" Hanna's voice cut into the conversation. Leave it to Hanna to be blunt. "Celeb is busy working, doing some coding for Lucas or something. So Spencer is helping me finish up some last minute baby" Hanna explains, "so I need to know how many nieces and or nephews you are bringing me home. So I can pick them up something as well."

"Three, Cian is four, Ryland is two, and Alroy is a couple weeks away from being ten months" I supply Hanna with her requested information. Despite all the things that could go wrong, all the reasons not to do this, all the nerves jumbled up in my stomach, and all the sad feelings that this opportunity brings up for me; a smile spreads on my face at what this will mean for Ezra and I.

The cab ride to JFK airport is a fuzzy blur. So was the two hour wait for the time of our flight; now on the plane, with my seatbelt strapped firmly around my waist. Keeping me locked down, like a leash restraining an excited puppy, Ezra in the seat next to me is fast asleep. A smart idea probably, a good way to spend the flight to Dublin which is just minutes shy of seven hours. I don't know how much down time we will have when we get there; because of having three children all under the age of five; thinking about it now though we will hardly have any free time to ourselves anymore with three children under the age of five fulltime, in a little less than seven hours. Still sleep seems useless to me with so many thoughts swarming in my mind, like busy bees buzzing around their hive. Pulling out the new notebook and pens, I do something I haven't done since what almost seems like a past life. I open the journal, click the pen, and begin to write.

 _Dear Journal_

 _This used to be my staple what kept me sane. But I haven't written in a journal since shortly after I returned to Rosewood from Iceland, which is why it's only right that I start one back up at this point in my life where the change that is about to happen in it ties directly back to my days in Iceland. The days where the four girls who had been, and are once again my best friends were just distant memories no longer in my life. Back in Iceland I had to push these memories down and I found that a boy named Matt and a girl named Molly helped me do this._

 _Molly was the "strange girl." The outcast you could say shied away from the cool, kids. The type of girl that Alison would have made sure had a miserable time in the hallways at school. I that might be what drew me to her in the first place. I wanted to be her friend, as a way to make me feel better somehow for all the times I stood by and watched Ali torture people. Molly and I became fast friends she was easy to talk to. She didn't know the old me she didn't know my past. Molly wasn't Ali she wasn't with me on a day when I found my dad kissing someone who wasn't my mom. When I was hanging out with Molly I didn't have to think about how I moved to a different country cutting my best friends out of my life, or that one of them was missing maybe even dead._

 _With Molly's friendship also came along the friendship with Matt; or as Hanna liked to call him my Viking boy. My friendship with the blonde hair blue eyed boy turned into something more. It was the first time I had felt something real for a boy. A few weeks after we moved back to Rosewood. Molly wrote me a letter telling me that she_ _had feelings for Matt. I wrote back telling her that they should be together and be happy. When the whole A drama began to unfold it was easy to lose touch with them, and because I cut them out of my life A never touched them. A never even knew they existed._

 _Nine months ago when Alex and Mary were arrested and we all received our lives back I reached out to Molly. She told me that her and Matt had gotten married, and moved to Ireland. Ezra and I decided to extend are honeymoon trip to Ireland, and over the next nine months Matt and Molly became two of our closest friends. It was still a shock though when only two days ago I had received a phone call from an attorney saying that Matt and Molly had passed away in a car accident, and Ezra and I have been named the legal guardians of their three children Cian, Ryland, and Alroy._

 **AN THIS IS JUST AN IDEA I HAD EACH CHAPTER WILL BE FROM ONE OF THE FIVE GIRLS POINT OF VIEW. THOUGHTS? I ALSO WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES A LOT MORE REGULARLY NOW THAT IT'S SUMMER, AND I DON'T START COLLEGE UNTILL JANUARY. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! HAVE A GREAT DAY LOVELIES!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hanna and Caleb

AN THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY. PLEASE ENJOY!

CHAPTER 2

I put the two remaining grocery bags jammed packed with packages of diapers from the cart into the car. "Hanna what are you doing?" Spencer reprimands from her position in the backseat where she is loading the rest of the bags. "I told you I would get those too." I roll my eyes even though I know Spencer can't see me. I am tired of everyone treating me like I am fragile, and incapable of doing things on my own and for myself just because I am pregnant. "I am perfectly capable of putting plastic bags into the car." I reply to Spencer, unable to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"You can't blame me for not wanting anything to happen to my niece" Spencer defended. "Sorry it's just Caleb will hardly let me do anything for the past few weeks." I apologize squeezing myself into the passenger seat of Spencer's car, my enlarged bowling bowl of a stomach; makes Spencer's car seem, like a clown car. "You know during pregnancy fathers tend to adapt their own mood swings." Spencer explains, turning the key in the ignition and driving out of the parking lot.

"Like Caleb won't even let me carry a plate from the kitchen counter to the couch into the living room. He says I could drop the plate shattering it, and I don't know trip on one of the shards causing me to fall or something." I laugh at what a funny picture the words coming out of my mouth must paint. "That's cute. You should let him be this crazy over protective version of himself. You can't really blame him either after all the events that plagued the last seven years of our lives, he just wants to make sure that you and the baby are, and continue to be safe." Spencer turns down my street and into my driveway.

"Thank you, Spence, for bestowing your words of sound logic on me, once again." I unbuckle my seatbelt, as the car comes to a rolling stop. "it's what I'm here for Han" Spencer smiles. "So, when are we going to see this crazy over protective version of Toby emerge?" I inquire with a smirk prying into Spencer's love life. Spencer's smile sparkling up to her eyes, like stars dotting the night sky; gave nothing away to the answers I seek about when the others and I will need to plan a baby shower. "Wait no never mind before a baby shower we need to worry about an engagement party, a bachelorette party, and a wedding." I muse getting out of the car with a not so flattering grunt. "Before you start planning out my future why don't you focus on the fact you could have your baby girl any day now" Spencer laughs.

"Hey, speaking of your future husband aka the future father of your future children, what is his truck doing in my driveway?" I question noticing his sandy pickup parked directly in front of us. "Oh, I don't know." Spencer clearly lies her smile only grows, as we walk up the driveway of the house Caleb and I purchased three months ago.

"We're home." I call out, my voice bouncing off the still mostly bare walls. "We are in the nursery" Caleb's voice calls back. "We who?" I ask zigzagging through the maze of boxes some halfway unpacked, some empty, and others completely unopened. Trying to prepare for a baby due in under two weeks has really derailed the unpacking process for us. I think to myself making my way to the threshold of the deep purple walled nursery. "Is it safe for me to come in?" implying about the fresh paint on the walls, "yeah it's dry and fume free."

Stepping into the room I notice Toby's slender figure hunched over a new piece of furniture I know hadn't been there, when I left this morning. "Doing coding for Lucas huh?" I raise my eyebrows at a grinning Caleb. "We wanted to surprise you" Spencer explains appearing in the room beside me, as Toby backs away revealing the hidden mysterious object.

A beautiful wooden crib stained a rich chestnut brown is pushed against one of the walls. I walk over to take a closer look at it. There is a gloss over the dark wood creating a clear shine on the wood. Tight elegant swirls are carved into the bars of the crib. As my eyes travel up though I see the most beautiful part of the whole thing. At the top of the headboard the initials EMR are engraved into the wood. "Did you make this?" I look at Toby tears of appreciation in my eyes, blurring my vision slightly.

"Yeah he did. Consider it a house warming gift" Spencer answers for him, before his has the chance. "Thank you, guys. I love you both" full on tears are falling freely down my face now. "I left extra room on the headboard in case more initials need to be added in the future" Toby smiles, as I let go of him.

After Spencer and Toby leave Caleb and I spend the rest of the day putting the finishing touches on the nursery. Caleb finally had a place to put the mattress with purple duckies printed on it, that his mom sent us a few days ago, instead of its resting place propped against the wall. The doorbell rings, as I am stacking onesies into the brown dresser that my mom bought us, which almost matches the crib perfectly. "I'll get it, it's probably Emily she is dropping off some of the girls' old baby clothes. I make my way out of the room and down the hall when I feel the first contraction. "Um Caleb change of plans. I don't think Emberlyn wants to wait two more weeks. I think she is ready to be born tonight!" I yell for him.

AN I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!


	3. Spencer and Toby

**AN I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES.** **I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY LOVE SPOBY! 3**

CHAPTER 3

Shortly after we left Hanna and Caleb's Toby had been called in. They have been piling on a lot of extra work for him at the station lately, and he hopes that a promotion to detective is in his near future because of it. I decided to use this night to myself to do some studying. Since Toby and I made the choice to stay in Rosewood for the time being at least I decided to put my political career on hold, and go to law school. The shift in careers is because if I continued to campaign I would be spending a lot of time outside of Rosewood, which means time away Toby which is the last thing I want right now. So staying in Rosewood and law school it is then, if that means I can have Toby.

The buzz of the dryer signaling the end of the cycle. I use this as a cue to give me a break from reading and highlighting which my brain definitely needs, unable to absorb, anymore subsections of pointless outdated laws that will probably never come up but we still need to be familiar with them in case we run across one in our practice.

I grab the empty plastic white laundry basket and head into the laundry room to unload the machine. The automatic process of transferring articles of clothing from the machine to the basket is relaxing. A dull throbbing in at the back of my head though; as I put the last pair of socks into the basket and carry it upstairs to our bedroom.

As much as I would like to blame the new now increasingly painful headache on studying for the past two hours, I know better than that. My brain is used to long stretched out hours of studying, hours upon hours of AP classes, seventeen-hour summer days interning at the Mayor's office, I am a Hastings after all. I know this headache is from thoughts racing around in my head, as quick as a flash of lightning. Hanna's comments earlier about my future with Toby. We haven't really talked about it other than we are staying in Rosewood for the time being. I mean the past nine months have been fantastic for him and I. We are back together we are living together in an A free world, things are great for us. But I want more I do want a ring and I want him to be the father of my future children I want him to building cribs for our children to sleep in next. Everybody else is starting the next chapter of their lives. Hanna and Caleb just celebrated their first anniversary and are about to welcome a daughter into this world. Ali and Emily are engaged. Aria and Ezra are adopting three adorable kids. I want Toby and I to start making these sort of plans. I don't want to push it though, because Toby was already married and the last time the subject children came up was the pregnancy scare back in college which I didn't react well to. Maybe that's why he hasn't brought the subject up with me, because maybe he thinks that I don't want kids, or worse maybe he just thinks I don't want to have kids with him.

Calm down you don't know any of this for a fact. You're letting your thoughts board a one-way town to irrational Ville. I tell myself as I pick up a pair of Toby's gray socks. This is just because you haven't seen him a lot lately, because he has been putting in so much over time, trying to prove that he is worthy of the promotion to detective, and you have been so busy with classes I remind myself. Pulling the top drawer of the dresser open to put his socks inside; I see it, a small square black velvet box. I stare at it for a minute unsure of what to do I gently grab the box feeling the slight rattle of a ring. I push the drawer shut and take a seat on the edge of the bed, abandoning my laundry mission entirely.

All my thoughts of doubts about Toby's love and commitment to a future with me, I had not only five minutes ago vanished. Starring back at me was a silver ring with a classic small square cut diamond placed in a band with an elegance that matched my style perfectly. I check the time on my phone 7:30 Toby is supposed to get off work at 9:00 which gives me roughly about an hour and a half to execute the plan starting to form and solidify in my mind. I stand up leaving the laundry where it is on the bed. It could wait, my mind now set on a new mission.

With the ring box clutched firmly in my right hand I walk to our closet swing it open, and drag out the battered old box containing the board game. One hand holding the ring box, and holding the game in the other I head back down the stairs. I shove the books I was studying aside. Placing the small black box on the table followed by the game box. I open the box laying the board out flat, slowly picking out the tiles I need.

Once each one is laid out perfectly straight in the order that I need them to be in, I move on to the next stage of my plan, my appearance. My phone buzzes as I strip stepping into a quick shower lasting all of five minutes.

Standing in our bedroom wrapped in a towel I am trying to decide something subtle yet sexy to wear when my phone buzzes for the third time and I can't ignore it any longer.

 **S.O.S THE BABY IS COMING! -Hanna**

I almost drop the phone inshock. My brain goes into overdrive as a new plan starts formatting in my head. I pull on shoes jeans and a sweatshirt, and jog down the stairs. I stop at the table and grab the ring from the box, and sliding it on to my finger. I grab my phone checking the time 8:40. I call Emily to make sure that her and Ali got the S.O.S. Then I try to call Toby but get his voicemail, by no surprise. I leave him a message explaining that Hanna has gone into labor and to meet us at the hospital; but that he really should come home first because there is an important surprise waiting here.

 _I'm sorry I found this while I was putting away laundry, but here is my answer. Don't worry the ring is not missing I'm already wearing it! -Love Spencer_

I place the note I have written for him, on the Scrabble board next to the tiles spelling out **YES**.

 **AN I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC NIGHT LOVELIES! PLEASE REVIEW! HURRICANE IRMA IS SUPPOSED TO BE HEADING TO MY AREA LETS HOPE IT ISN'T TOO BAD. SO IF EVERYTHING GOES SMOOTHLY, AND SHE DOESN'T DO ANY DAMAGE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


	4. Emily and Ali

CHAPTER 4

I use the time during the drive to the hospital to think of a cover story for why Ali is not with me. I try to think of a plausible excuse for her absence, all the way into the hospital, while the nurse at the front desk directed me to Hanna's room, and the entire elevator ride up to her floor. When I open the door to Hanna's room, knocking on it lightly to let everyone I am here; I am surprised to see Ali standing next to Hanna's hospital bed.

"Hey Em." Spencer gets up from the chair she is sitting in, and gives me a hug. Caleb crosses the room, from his position on the other side of Hanna's bed, to do the same.

"How are you doing Han?" I ask Hanna, walking over and standing next to Ali.

"I'm doing okay. I'm ready to get this human out of me!" Hanna jokes.

Hanna grips Caleb's hand, as a wave of pain visibly washes through Hanna's body, from a recent contraction. "How far apart are they?" I ask to no one specific.

"They are about a minute apart now." Caleb answers me, still holding on tightly to Hanna's hand.

"That's good to hear." We all had been so focused on Hanna, none of us had noticed that a slender middle-aged woman in navy blue scrubs had entered the room. "I see that more people have joined us since I last checked in on you Hanna."

"Yeah, these are some of our friends" Caleb answers for Hanna, as another contraction occurs consuming Hanna's ability to speak. Before any of us could say anything in return the door to the room bursts open again, and in walks a very flustered Ashley Marin.

"Oh, good I'm not too late." Ashley says walking over to give Caleb a quick hug, and kiss Hanna on the forehead. "How much longer do you think it will be before I can start pushing? Dr. Herman." Hanna asks once the pain has left her body. "Well it looks like you're ready to go now. So, we are going to head down to the delivery room now."

"We will be right here waiting for you Han." I tell her while Ali squeezes her hand." Spencer gets up to repeat the process. "We might be in the cafeteria actually, because I haven't had any coffee today, and I need caffeine."

"Yeah, we love you Han, but even with that, no caffeine Spencer is like trying to separate a crazy old cat lady from a newborn kitten." Ali jokes causing all of us to start laughing, as Caleb and Ashley follow behind the nurses rolling Hanna out of the room.

The laughter continues for Spencer, Ali, and I as we head down to the cafeteria. For a few moments I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. For a few minutes laughing with Ali and Spencer it didn't matter that Ali and I are keeping this huge secret from the girls, or that our relationship is even in the state were this is even a secret we have to worry about keeping. All I felt was how happy I am to be laughing for the first time in months. But that only lasted until we were at a table with Spencer getting us coffee, leaving Ali and I by ourselves.

"Where are the kids?" I ask not being able to handle the silence between us any longer. "I dropped them off with your mom." Ali answers, and before I could ask anything else, or before she could say anything else, Spencer rejoins us with three coffees. And we are saved from having to face the situation we are in, for a little bit longer at least.

Spencer hands a coffee to Ali, and then to me, and that's when I notice the new silver ring on her left hand. It catches Ali's eye too. "Spence, is there something you want to tell us? Ali draws the question out; allowing Spencer time to further elaborate, but she had no luck Spencer just smiled and shook her head no. Her eyes do have the same warm spark they have after crushing a weak opponent in a debate.

"Tonight, is about Hanna, Caleb, and Emberlyn." Spencer grins knowingly before taking a big swig of her coffee. "It's kind of crazy to think Hanna and Caleb are about to have a baby. It's crazy that Aria and Ezra flew to Ireland having no kids, and are going to come back to America having three of them. It's crazy that Ali and I have twin toddlers at home." I muse suddenly thinking about all the changes in all of our lives now.

"Yeah twins that were fathered by her evil twin's crazy boyfriend" Ali laughs while Spencer joins in.

"An evil twin I didn't even know I had until she kidnapped me, and held me hostage in an underground bunker with the help of my crazy biological mother, who happens to be the evil twin of your mother." Spencer responds both of them laughing even harder now, leaving me no choice but to join in on the laughter with them. I have another few minutes while we are laughing when the weight of the secret is gone. But then Spencer asks the question I hadn't even thought to come up with an answer to.

"Why did you guys drive here separately tonight? My mind starts whirling searching every corner of my brain for an excuse but come up blank.

"I was behind on grading papers because it's not easy grading papers with two toddlers running around the house, so I stayed at school late to catch up on grading." Ali answers her ability to spin a story to her advantage showing up at the perfect time.

Spencer's phone buzzes vibrating the whole table. "It's Toby he just got here. He's in the lobby. We take our coffees and go downstairs to collect Toby.

An hour later back in Hanna's room the room pack with Hanna's Ashley Toby and Spencer, along with Ali and I as well as Lucas who had arrived ten minutes before; are all crowded around Emberlyn Miranda Rivers.

In this room filled with so much happiness the weight is gone again, for the night it doesn't matter that I am separated from my wife. Tonight, right now in this moment I am just happy.

 **AN SORRY THAT THE ENDIND KIND OF FALLS OFF BUT IT'S LATE AND I ONLY GOT LIKE 2 HOURS OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT. SO, GOODNIGHT LOVELIES! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


	5. Mona

**AN SO MY LIFE HAS BEEN KIND OF INSANE LATELY AND WRITING IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME SANE RIGHT NOW. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

CHAPTER 5

My heels click on the floor of the airport. I walk quickly through the crowd of people. Dragging my suitcase behind me, its' wheels thudding along the glossy white marble of the tile. I haven't been back to the states since I was released from the hospital. As soon as I had gotten the all clear from the doctors, that I was no longer crazy, or at least so they believed, I booked a fight straight to Paris and I haven't looked back, until now. My leaving was for the best at the time. Hanna and Caleb needed their time and space to be a newly married couple, and I needed a fresh start. One where I wasn't crazy Mona the girl who was in and out of mental hospitals I didn't need people knowing that I once ran my best friend over with a car. Or worse I didn't want people to know that loser Mona ever existed.

I have a good life in Paris. My doll shop is successful. I have a great handsome boyfriend. And I love being surrounded by my dolls. My two favorite dolls are walking on either side of me, dressed in matching overcoats big floppy hats to hide their faces, and black sunglasses to hide the eyes of Mary and Alex Drake.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to bring us back here with you. You just dug your own grave, you broke us out of prison, kidnapped us, and are holding us hostage in a big creepy dollhouse basement, somewhere in the middle of Paris!" Alex sneered in that horrible British accent of hers.

"Oh, honey you must not know what I am capable of." I whispered laughing coyly. "Rosewood is my town it is where all of my games began. The stupid thing I could have done is leave you in Paris where you would have been unsupervised. Instead I brought you with me on my vacation where I am able to keep an eye on you two. I can play Rosewood, as easily as Toby can build a rocking chair. The sadness that flickers across Alex's eyes for a moment at the mention of Toby's name, pleases me. "Looks like Toby and the Hastings chose right, Spencer is the smart twin after all." I only smile at the angry dark expression that hardened Alex's face.

It worked out well that my mother is gone for three weeks on vacation in California, so she said I could stay at her house no problem. And the best part is I won't have to hide or answer any unwanted questions about my two traveling companions. I pay the Uber, and he waits patiently while the three of us unload our luggage from the car.

Three trips to the curb, later the three of us plus all the luggage is safely inside the house. Eight suitcases varying in size are lined up at the door, Mary and Alex have one bag each. I have two for myself, and the four are hiding Mary and Alex in plain sight. Hair dye wigs makeup scissors to give haircuts if needed. Pairs of glasses multiple frames in different colors and styles including contacts and colored contacts. Blank passports blank driver licenses in case a new identity needs to be created for whatever reason. In those four bags I have everything I need to completely erase the mother and daughter Drake duo, if she feels the need to do so.

"So, what are we supposed to do while you're off strolling around town? Are we going to be locked in this house all day every day?" Mary spoke up, for the first time since we left Paris. "Yes, and maybe if you're good and show me that I can trust you. Maybe then I'll dress you up, and take you guys with me." I smile pulling two phones out of my back pockets.

Don't worry though I'm not leaving you here without entertainment, but I wouldn't try to send any texts or make any calls, because no forms of communication can go in or out of these, so I wouldn't waste your time trying. But you can play all the games your little hearts desire. "Now I'm off to meet my new niece be good!" I call locking them in from the outside.

I walk into Hanna's room to find it full with the other girls minus Aria. Hanna is dozing in her bed. Caleb is laying on the bed beside her, his eyes closed, one arm swung comfortably around. Ashley is sitting in a chair a bundle of pink blankets in her arms. Emily Ali, and Spencer are all crowded around her peering down at Emberlyn Toby and Lucas are a few feet away having a conversation. Spencer is the first one to notice me.

"Hey Mona, I didn't know you were coming in soon" maybe it's the early morning light coming in through the window from the just rising sun, but the smile she gives me actually seems genuine. The rest of them have stopped what they were doing turning their attention to me.

"Yeah, Caleb called me last night right when Hanna's water broke, and I got on a direct flight here. I didn't want to miss this." My smile growing as I look down at the bundle Ashley is holding. "In fact, I'll be staying in town for a while." I said the words before I fully understood what I said, but I knew they were true.

"Good, I know Hanna would love to hear that" Ashley smiles at me. "Em, we should probably get home and grab a few hours of sleep before we pick up the girls from your mom's" Ali said, "yeah you're right." Spencer grabs Toby's hand. "We should probably go too."

Caleb wakes up at the door shuts behind the four of them. "Hello Caleb" I whisper so I don't wake up Hanna. Hanna's blue eyes snap open. "Mona, you're here! Would you like to hold Emberlyn?" And in that moment I knew I made the right decision in coming back to Rosewood. "I would love too." I answer, taking the baby from Ashley.

 **AN HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


End file.
